PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The Experimental Pathology Laboratory (EPL) provides high quality, cost effective histology and histology related services to University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) members and generates slides for traditional histologic, as well as advanced molecular techniques. The services provided by the EPL significantly enhance the ability of UWCCC investigators to fully characterize animal models of human cancer and to test hypotheses of mechanisms of neoplastic development in vivo. Classical histology procedures remain a mainstay of the EPL's work. In addition, the EPL performs a wide variety of immunohistochemical (IHC) and immunofluorescence (IF) techniques and is capable of developing specialized IHC and IF protocols in response to requests from UWCCC members. The services provided by the EPL are highly utilized. In 2011, the EPL served 39 UWCCC members from seven different Scientific Programs. In this period, the EPL processed and embedded in paraffin more than 7000 tissue specimens, generated more than 50,000 slides from paraffin embedded tissues and produced approximately 5,000 slides from frozen sectioned tissue. In addition, the EPL offers consultation services to UWCCC members for examination and interpretation of specimens, in experimental design and with standard and advanced imaging techniques. Ruth Sullivan, V.M.D., Ph.D. serves as the faculty director ofthe EPL. She is a board-certified veterinary pathologist who also holds a Ph.D. in molecular biology. She has over 20 years of experience in veterinary medicine and biomedical research and has been engaged in research involving rodent models for 15 years. In addition to directing the EPL, Dr. Sullivan provides expert pathology consultation and education services to UWCCC members who utilize animal models and provides histopathology tutorial sessions monthly. The EPL is managed by Jane Calenzo who has 33 years of experience in histology laboratories and has served as manager for 25 years.